


A Rua

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O diabo no meio do redemunho no meio da rua ou algo assim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rua

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o [Desafio de Dezembro](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/110719.html) da comunidade Nchiostru.

A rua se estendia além dela mesma. A neblina me deixava ver apenas a silhueta de um homem no meio da rua. "O diabo no meio do redemunho no meio da rua" ou algo assim. Era só o carteiro. 

Senti medo, ansiedade, tontura. 

Ele me trazia uma carta. Aquela carta. Amaldiçoada com as palavras de um anjo caído. 

A rua se estendia para além de mim mesma. Feita de tortuosas curvas torturantes. Tonta, eu estava. Era infinito. Fita de Möebius. Looping.

O diabo parado no meio da rua, me trazia uma carta. Más notícias. Curvas em velocidade máxima. A névoa não me deixava vê-lo.

Não era o carteiro. Era o anjo caído. Trazia más notícias. Era névoa. Era curva. Não era.

A rua se estendia além de nós. Fazia uma curva e me virava de cabeça pra baixo. Me deixava tonta. Me deixava com medo. Fiquei ansiosa. Ele trazia uma carta.

A rua se estendia além dela mesma.


End file.
